


Соревнование

by F_D



Category: Animamundi Dark Alchemist, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2620640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F_D/pseuds/F_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О развлечениях в перерыве между переговорами.</p>
<p>Написано на Фандомную Битву 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Соревнование

Поморщившись, Бруно Гленинг поднес к губам белый пухлый кубик, покрытый сахарной пудрой. Лакомство оказалось приторным. Оно вязло в зубах, но Бруно проглотил его с почти невозмутимым видом. 

— Вам не нравится? – улыбаясь, произнес Бьякуран Джессо, чуть наклонившись вперед.

— Редкостная дрянь, — спокойно ответил Бруно, косясь на вазочку, до краев заваленную зефиром.

— Что же вы так невежливы? – нахмурился Бьякуран, перекатывая в пальцах лакомство. – Между прочим, этот зефир был куплен в одной из лучших кондитерских.

— Я честен, — бросил Бруно, пододвинув к нему блюдо с устрицами. – Ваша очередь.

Бьякуран наморщил лоб, подхватив специальную ложку. Помедлив, он раскрыл створки ракушки и зачерпнул мягкую сердцевину.  
Бруно наблюдал за ним без интереса.  
Бьякуран, с трудом проглотив устрицу, скривился.

— Я не понимаю ваших вкусов, — произнес он, отложив ложку. 

— Как и я – ваших. – парировал Бруно, взглянув на часы.

Их нелепое соревнование, устроенное в перерыве между важными переговорами, только началось. И оба, видел Бруно, были не в особом восторге. Он почти пожалел, что согласился.  
Хоть Бруно и не боялся проиграть, поедание приторного десерта не приносило никакого удовольствия.   
Он подцепил еще один зефирный кубик, задумчиво посмотрел на свою ладонь и отправил его в рот.

— Что же вы медлите, — протянул Бьякуран, глядя на его недовольное лицо. – Разве вы не хотите выиграть?

Бруно молча проглотил зефир.

— Я смотрю, вы сами едите без особого энтузиазма, — язвительно заметил он. – А как же дух соревнования?

Бьякуран едва слышно фыркнул.

— Ваши устрицы поедаются сложнее, — пояснил он, возясь с очередной ракушкой. – Между прочим, у вас больше преимуществ, а вы совершенно ими не пользуетесь.

Вытащив, наконец, устрицу, Бякуран рассмеялся и подчеркнуто невозмутимо поднес ложку к губам.  
Стрелки часов неумолимо бежали вперед, а Бруно не съел еще и трети. В то время как горка пустых ракушек рядом с Бьякураном стремительно росла.   
«Чтоб я еще раз заключил с ним пари», — мрачно подумал Бруно, беря очередной кусочек зефира.

Обмен опытом по созданию совершенной армии был весьма полезен, но беседовать не в деловой обстановке с Бьякураном оказалось нелегким делом.

— Время вышло, — победно улыбнулся тот, демонстрируя почти пустое блюдо. 

Бруно нахмурился, не понимая, как Бьякуран успел справиться с заданием быстрее.

— Жаль, что вы не оценили по достоинству эти сладости, — вздохнул тот, поднимаясь. – Но, может, я вам понравлюсь больше, — добавил он, хитро прищурившись.

Бруно выругался про себя. Он чувствовал, что Бьякуран обвел его вокруг пальца, но не мог доказать свою правоту.

«Теряю сноровку, — недовольно заключил Бруно, подходя к нему. – Никто меня так прежде не обманывал».

— Ну, не смотрите так хмуро, — произнес Бьякуран, обнимая его за плечи. – Даже то, что вы проиграли, не испортит ваш вечер.

«Это смотря с какой стороны посмотреть», — подумал Бруно, расстегивая свою мантию.  
Бьякуран мягко перехватил его руки, отводя в сторону, и накрыл губами его губы.  
Бруно негромко хмыкнул и ответил на поцелуй.  
Бьякуран был вкрадчиво нежен. Его руки скользили по спине Бруно; спускаясь ниже, гладили ягодицы.  
Бруно не издавал ни звука, контролируя себя. Бьякуран прикусывал его губы и, отстраняясь, целовал в шею, заставляя невольно запрокинуть голову.

— Вы всегда такой неприступный? – шептал он, тихо смеясь. 

Бруно в ответ усмехался. Игра в «обмани обманщика» оборачивалась не в его пользу, но он надеялся выкрутиться. Не хватало еще бездарно попадаться на уловки Бьякурана при каждой встрече.  
Тот уже успел раздеться сам и стянуть с него тунику, оставив Бруно в одних брюках. Настойчиво потянув его к софе, Бьякуран сел и приглашающе кивнул, указав на свои колени.  
Бруно, не сводя с него взгляда, разделся полностью и сел, куда просили. Стиснув коленями бедра Бьякурана, он склонился над ним. Бьякуран, все так же щурясь, погладил его по груди, коротко царапнув. Бруно поморщился, но тот притянул его к себе, целуя за ухом.

— А у вас нежная кожа, — заметил Бьякуран, поглаживая плечи Бруно.

Тот лишь негромко хмыкнул и подался вперед, прижимаясь к его паху.  
Бьякуран тихо выдохнул и вплел пальцы в волосы Бруно, целуя его снова.  
Тот сжал ладонями его плечи, но инициативы не перехватывал.  
Бьякурану, очевидно, это понравилось.  
Его руки вновь спустились вниз, поглаживая поясницу Бруно. Бьякуран подавался вперед сам, проводил языком по его ключицам, касаясь чувствительных мест, и что-то шептал на своем родном языке.  
Бруно усмехался в ответ на его ласку, но не отрицал ее. Он больше досадовал от того, что дал себя обмануть. А умелые прикосновения Бьякурана возбуждали.  
Придеживая Бруно за бедра, Бьякуран медленно опустил его на себя. Тот поморщился, но принял его в себя полностью.  
Бьякуран двигался медленно, словно смакуя каждое мгновение.   
Но когда Бруно почти привык к размеренному ритму, тот ускорился, и потянул на себя, не давая отстраниться.  
Бруно сдавленно выругался, но Бьякуран лишь мазнул пальцами по его губам и хрипло рассмеялся.

— Немного острых ощущений никому не помешают, — прошептал он, облизнувшись. – Как вам?

Бруно не ответил, сжав его в себе, едва заметно усмехнувшись, когда Бьякуран сдавленно выдохнул.

— А вам? — как можно ровнее спросил Бруно, чувствуя, как пальцы Бьякурана коснулись его паха.

— Великолепно, — улыбнулся тот, обхватив его член. – Просто великолепно.

Бруно сжал его еще раз, не давая отвлекаться на пустые разговоры.

Но Бьякуран, видимо, даже сейчас хотел продолжить беседу.

— Знаете, — выдохнул он, задевая ногтями головку, — сегодня я должен был быть на званом ужине… И меня должно быть, потеряли хозяева дома… 

— Так что же вам помешало? – ответил Бруно, досадуя на несвоевременность откровений Бьякурана.

— Хорошая компания, — довольно выдохнул тот, двигая рукой резче. – Очень хорошая компания. 

Бруно молча подался вперед, излившись в его руку, и опустился на Бьякурана сильнее.  
Тот кончил со стоном, запрокинув голову назад.   
Бруно наклонился ниже, переводя дыхание. Кожа Бьякурана казалась молочно-белой и столь гладкой, что он с трудом удержался от желания оставить на ней след. С ним, даже полностью расслабленным и довольным, стоило всегда быть начеку.  
Отдышавшись, Бруно приподнялся, высвобождаясь из объятий Бьякурана. Тот, недовольно поморщившись, все же отпустил его.   
Выждав пару мгновений, Бруно потянулся за поспешно сброшенной одеждой. Подойдя к столу, куда неосторожно угодил кушак, он скользнул взглядом по горе скорлупок. Пустые ракушки почему-то привлекли его внимание. Пытаясь понять, что именно его насторожило, Бруно поворошил их. И нахмурился, наткнувшись на совершенно целые устрицы. Неожиданное открытие значительно умерило его досаду. Едва заметно улыбнувшись, Бруно зачерпнул горсть умело спрятанных устриц, и вернулся к софе.

— Господин Джессо, — произнес он, протягивая их Бьякурану, — а ведь вы проиграли.

Тот рассмеялся, прикрыв глаза.

— Но приз достался мне, — с удовольствием протянул он.

В ответ Бруно резко наклонился вперед и потянул Бьякурана на себя, хищно улыбнувшись.

— Я думаю, что имею право на восстановление справедливости, — сказал он, запустив пальцы в его волосы.


End file.
